Blake's breeder
by white1498
Summary: Blake enters heat and sets her sights on jaune. will Blake become pregnant or will her heat end early.
1. chapter 1

chapter one

Heat the one thing all Faunus share. Blake walked around beacon looking for one of the guys from JNPR(juniper). Reason way her relief toy will its artificial sperm is now broken because Ruby didn't put it away and that dog chowed it up. Blake kept searching and she eventually found Jaune sitting in the plaza reading on sword stances from a book. Blake went up to Jaune pulling out a cloth she soaked in chloroform and covered Jaunes face with it and in twenty seconds he was unconscious. With Jaune unconscious, Blake began to drag Jaune to one of her hiding holes to have some fun.

A few hours later

After a few hours, Jaune started to wake up. Jaune immediately noticed that he was in a dark room and that he was laying on a bed with black covers. He looked around for a door, but instead of finding a door he found Blake completely undressed and walking over to him. "Blake, where are we and why are you naked." Asked Jaune as Blake was at the bedside. "Jaune, I'm in heat and I really need relief and you one of two guys I want to have sex with; so, shut up, fuck me, and knock me the fuck up." Said, Blake, as she climbed onto the bed and pressed Jaune down into the bed. "Blake, it can't that bad and aren't there stuff for Faunus who are in heat." Stated Jaune as Blake started to try to give Jaune an erection. "Yes, but mine is destroyed by that damn dog and all the shops that sell or rent them are sold out, and please for the love of the gods just get an erection already." Says Blake starting to get frustrated.

"Alright, Blake I'll help you through I don't suppose you have any condoms with you." Asked Jaune hoping Blake has any condoms. "No, and it will only get me more bothered. Just please I can go another week like this I'm a mess." Pleaded Blake giving up and now trying to get Jaune to see reason. "alright, if it's really that important to you I'll help, but first I have some conditions: first: get some rope, second: get a blindfold, third: a pet collar with tag and fourth: a sharpie pen." Said Jaune with a straight face looking Blake in the eyes. "I have everything here, but the pet collar. Through we can still do this without the collar, right?" Asked Blake pleading with Jaune. "No, but don't worry one of my sisters makes pet related stuff for a living I can put in a special order and it'll be here within ten minutes." Says Jaune looking for his clothes. "Alright, but can you tell here to hurry." Says Blake pleading for Jaune to hurry. "Sorry, but it will take her some time and where are my clothes?" asks Jaune who still can't find his clothes. "I'll show you." Says Blake going to pick up a cloth. "But first put this to your face and breath I don't want anyone else knowing of one of my hiding places." Says Blake as she handed Jaune the cloth. "alright, I understand just please take me back to the plaza." says Jaune looking Blake in the eyes. "Sure." Is all Blake says before Jaune goes unconscious and later wakes up in the plaza.

A few hours later

Jaune takes out his scroll and calls Angel Arc his sister. "Hey, Angel. I need you to make a collar for me and yes I know what you do…well I'll send you the details," says Jaune before sends the details to the sister. "You can get it done and delivered in ten minutes…ya, your great…thanks, bye." Says Jaune before ending the call.

Ten minutes late

Jaune waited in his dorm reading his sword stance book. When Jaune hears a knocking on the door of the dorm. Jaune walks over to the door and finds a package with a note. The note says "hey, Jaune. If you found a kink of yours then please send me some photos lover boy." "Oh, angel. You are still such a teaser." Says Jaune before he opens the package to make sure the collar and tags are there. When Jaune saw the shiny tags and the black collar Jaune walked over to team RWBY(ruby) dorm. Jaune knocked on the door and it opens to reveal Blake in her yukata. "The collar has arrived so are we going to go to one of your hiding places?" asked Jaune getting ready to take a breath of chloroform. Blake takes out a cloth soaked in chloroform and pushes it up against Jaunes' face and Jaune falls unconscious.

When Jaune woke up again he was on a bed in one of Blake's hiding places. Jaune got up and looked for the faunus in heat as saw her trying to get off in a corner. "Alright, Blake. Here's what is gonna happen: one: you're going to undress and I mean completely remove all clothes, but your stockings, two: you're going to put on this pet collar." Said Jaune as he holds out a pet collar with an I.D. tag that says,"Blake Belladonna" with a mark of Blake's symbol on the back of the tag opposite of Blake's name on the front. "Three: you will act like a cat." Said Jaune as he held up the collar undoing the buckle on the collar. "Yes, I understand." Says Blake before she takes off all her clothes: bow, shirt, shoes, shorts, panties.

"No bra?" asks Jaune surprised by this. "No, I don't wear bra's because they itch and are just one more thing to wash or buy." Says Blake now with nothing, but her stockings on. "Alright, now to get the collar on." Says Jaune as he walks up to Blake and puts the collar around her and secures the collar around Blake's neck. "Perfect, fit." Says Jaune as Blake gets on all fours and starts to act like a cat in heat( pun intended). After Blake started acting like a cat Jaune started to get undressed taking off everything on him.

After getting undressed he picked up the black sharpie and walked over to Blake and Drew on her six whiskers on her face with the sharpie. Afterward, Jaune plays with Blake for five minutes. After five minutes of playing Jaune flips Blake onto her back and starts alines his penis with her vagina. After Jaune alines his penis with Blake's vagina he starts to thrust in and out slowly at first, but soon starts to thrust faster and more violently. After two minutes Blake starts to moan and says, "Yes, keep going." Or "Keep going I want your seed in me." Jaune just keeps thrusting now in and out of Blake's womb with pleasure building up for both. And after ten minutes Jaune cums launching his semen deep into Blake. However, not long after Jaune passes out, but Blake is still up and still in a heat-like state so she takes over.

Now with Jaune passed out Blake rides Jaune for another two hours before she to finally passes out from exhaustion with Jaunes' penis inside her. After thirty minutes Blake subconsciously lefts up her, but and pulls out Jaunes' penis and puts a hand over her vagina to hold as much of his semen in as possible.

a/n: I decided to make this a mini story like maybe three for four chapters long.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day Blake woke up feeling relieved and with a shine of happiness. Blake got up and started to drag Jaune to one of beacons forgotten locker rooms after she put their clothes in a bag she brought with her. Blake grabbed hold of Jaunes' legs and started to drag him to one of beacons forgotten locker rooms. Blake turns on the water with Jaune laying on the floor. As the water hit the floor Jaune covered his eyes as he woke up and saw Blake washing herself all over. "Blake, are we still in your hiding place or are we in the communal showers." asked Jaune still drowsy and confused. "We're still in my hiding place. It's like a second dorm that I can go to when I need privacy or need to spend the night away from others." Said Blake as she picked up some shampoo and started to clean her hair.

Jaune got up to also start to wash himself off. "So, it's now summer break, right?" asked Jaune stating to wash his shoulders with some body wash Blake keeps around. "Yes, it's now summer break way do you ask?" inquired Blake now getting out of the shower. "Well, what time is it, because the last airship out of beacon leaves at two o'clock in the afternoon. After that it's a three-day hike back to vale." Says Jaune before he gets out of the shower after he turns off the water. Jaune gets dressed with his signature clothes and armor. After getting dressed Blake take out a cloth soaked in chloroform and presses it against Jaunes' face. Jaune passes out from the chloroform soaked cloth.

Few hours later…

Jaune woke up inside the cafeteria and a tray full of breakfast food. Jaune looked around and found Blake sitting across from him with a tray full of food herself. "Hey, Blake why are we in the cafeteria and not on an airship to Vale?" asks Jaune going to pick up an apple from his tray. "The last airship left thirty minutes ago… so now _we_ have to take the three-day hike back to Vale." Says Blake finishing an orange she had. "Oh, we should pack some food then." Says Jaune with a sigh. "I already packed four days' worth of food for both of us. So, we should be good for the hike to Vale." Says Blake finishing her cereal. "Right, well are there shelters on the route of the hike?" asks Jaune not wanting to spend the night in the cold finishing his own cereal. "Yes, in fact there are six shelters, and the shelters undergo maintained every year." Says Blake getting up and going to return her tray to the kitchen. "Alright, well let's get the bags and make our way back to vale." Says Jaune before get up himself to return his tray to the kitchen. With both Jaune and Blakes breakfasts eaten, bags on their backs and their equipment and left beacon to start the long hike back to vale.

Several hours later…

Walking for several hours Jaune and Blake stop beside a stream to have lunch. "Hey, Jaune." Said Blake getting Jaunes attention. "…You're very good… Much better then what I was expecting." Says Blake going to cook some fish on the fire grill stand that she packed. "Well, when you live with seventeen sisters and eight of them are very sexually active…well, I'm sure you know what that means for me being the only fully consenting male in the house." Said Jaune as he got out two chicken breasts and placed them on beside the Blakes fish. "Jaune, I brought the pet collar with tags, the rope, the blindfold and the sharpie pen." Said Blake now fidgeting in her seat with her hands between her legs. "Blake, what are you trying to say." Asks Jaune curious about what Blake means while flipping the food so it won't burn. "What I'm trying to say is." Says Blake taking a deep breath to try and relaxing after Blake relaxed she came clean. "Jaune, I want to be your breeding slave." Said Blake completely serious. "Blake, you do realize that if I take you as a breeding slave you can never become a huntress." Said Jaune reminding Blake of what becoming a breeding slave will ensue of herself. "I know and I except that, Jaune. I want to bare many children for you." Said Blake now starting to strip off her clothes. "Alright, where is the collar and the rope." Asks Jaune as he got up and walked over to the bags. "my bag left side pocket." Said Blake now completely naked waiting for Jaune for to return with the pet collar and rope. While Jaune is looking for the collar she decided to watch the food.

When Jaune returns to the cooking fire with collar and rope in hand he sees Blake completely naked. "Alright, put on the collar, but first put your clothes back on you're not a breeding slave just yet Blake. There is still a bunch of paperwork to be done before you are even be considered a breeding slave." Said Jaune placing the collar and rope beside Blake. As she got dressed Jaune could not but look at her ample possibly D cup mounds and her hips that looked wide enough for her to birth twins. Blake now dressed went and put on the pet collar once on she took a seat next to her future master. After another ten minutes of conversation the fish and chicken breasts where done. After eating Jaune secured the rope around the guide loop on the collar and were on their way back to Vale.

After six hours of walking Jaune and Blake come to their first shelter on their hike back to Vale. With the sun going down Jaune and Blake decided to spend the night in the hiking shelter. Jaune and Blake expected to enter and see at least two other students who missed the airship, but were surprised to see that there was not anyone else there. Deciding to spend the night here Jaune and Blake set about making themselves comfortable for the night. "Jaune, I am still in heat and could you have sex with me," asked Blake with her vagina getting wet again. "Sure, but come over here it appears to be s kiosk for something." Said Jaune turning on the computer. "Welcome to the breeder network. If you're a female who wishes to become a breeder to produce more children to become hunters then tap the icon on the left. If your male who wants to take in a breeder then tap the icon on the right." Said the kiosk in a synthetic voice. "Ugh, Blake you want to do this," Jaune asks not wanting to do this himself. "Yes, I should do this, but first I want you to have sex with me." Said Blake moving on to the bed and presented her vagina to Jaune. Jaune chuckled to himself and started to undress. After getting undressed he climbed on top of Blake and aligned his cock with Blakes vagina then started to thrust.

Jaune started out slow at first, but he gradually got faster and more forceful with each thrust in and out of Blake. Jaune continues to thrust in and out of Blakes vagina. While Jaune is thrusting in and out she moans in pleasure as he thrusts in and out. After five minutes Jaune penetrates Blakes womb going in and out of Blakes womb causing her to spray both their thighs, and not long after Blake came Jaune also cum into Blakes womb. When Jaune pulled out so too came out a load of cum. Blake even though exhausted moved to cover her vagina in an effort to keep as must of Jaune's seed in her womb as possible.

"So much…I am surely pregnant after this." Said Blake closing her legs in an effort to keep even more of Jaunes seed in herself. "maybe, but we still got another two days before we get back to vale." Said Jaune moving a blanket over himself and Blake and cuddling up to her. "I know, but when my heat is gone then it will be confirmed that I am pregnant." Says Blake cuddling into Jaunes chest and falling asleep. "that's good to know." Said Jaune before he also fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Two days later…

"Finally, we made it back to Vale." Said Jaune as he pulled out his scroll. Jaune and Blake had sex each night and still, Blake was in heat. "Ya… Hey, Jaune I don't have anywhere to sleep tonight can I spend the night with you." Asks Blake hoping that Jaune will let her stay with him and to fill out a forum to be considered Jaune's breeder slave. "Sure, I don't see why not." Said Jaune holding his scroll to his left ear. "Hey, Angel… Yes, I missed the airship, but I also have a friend with me who missed it as well could you come and get us… Thanks, sis… love you too." Said Jaune before he turned to look at Blake. "Well, Blake… looks like we just need to sit tight and one of my sisters will come by and pick us up." Said Jaune to Blake. "O.K., and I am still in heat even though we have had sex for the last three days." Says Blake doing her best to not masturbate in public.

"Well, if you are hungry there's a diner right across the street." Says Jaune pointing at a diner. "Sure, maybe some food will help calm me down." Says Blake following Jaune to the diner. Inside the diner, it was clear that the lunch rush just past because there were waitresses still cleaning off tables. "Oh, we have guests." Says a waitress walking over. "Welcome to the Tasty Meal Diner, where would you like to a seated." Says the waitress looking both Jaune and Blake in the eye. "We'd like to be seated in a booth, please." Says Jaune holding Blakes' hand.

"Of course, right this way." Said the waitress as she leads Jaune and Blake to their table. Once Juane and Blake were sitting across from each other; both ordered a glass of water to drink. "Jaune, a breeder application is right over there next to the applications to work for this place," Blake whispered to Jaune. "Well then, why don't you go and get one or fill one out on your scroll." Says Jaune after taking a drink from his glass. Looking over the menu both found what they wanted. After five minutes the waitress returned to take their food orders. "I will have the grilled cheese sandwich." Said Jaune now looking to Blake. "I will have the tuna sandwich." Says Blake handing the menu back to the waitress. The waitress takes both the menus from Jaune and Blake to pass their order to the kitchen.

After ten minutes of conversation between Jaune and Blake and another five minutes to eat and pay both walked out of the diner and see a green car outside the diner. "Hey, Jaune." Called out the driver of the green car. "Hey, Angel. I'm glad you came to get me and Blake." Said Jaune holding the rear door open for Blake to get in first. "It's no problem. I needed the break anyway working with dust and magic is exhausting you know." Said Angel going as soon as Jaune got into her car. "So how did you two meet. "Well, you see Blake is trying to get pregnant and wants to become a breeder as to continue to have sex with me." Says Jaune while Blake slips a hand into her vagina. "If that's the case I can always wipe something together to increase your odds of getting pregnant." Says Angel offering help to Blake.

"Really, you would do that." Asks Blake hopeful to end her torment. "Sure, we have been trying to get Jaune to knock up a woman for years." Says Angel causing Jaunes whole face to turn red. "Sis, please. You don't need to embarrass me around Blake." Says Jaune with a beet red face. "Oh, Jaune you know we love you." Says Angel laughing a little at Jaunes expense. The rest of the car ride passes in silence. Once Angel pulls into the Arc family residence Blake sees that Jaunes family is a noble family the residence is almost ten acres of land area. "Jaune, why didn't you tell us you are a noble." Asks Blake unable to look away from the Arc family manor. "Well, no one ever asked." Replies Jaune just as Angel parks her car in a private parking lot.

Getting out Jaune, Blake and angel make their way to Angel's lab. "Well here's my lab. Just stay near the door it should not take long for me to whip something together." Says Angel going deeper into the lab. Thirty minutes later Angel came out with a case containing six pills, a bottle with the icon of a hatched egg on it and a jewel with nine fox tails around it. "Alright, Blake you need to take these pills and drink the liquid of this bottle and don't worry Fertility Plus and Oviposition Elixir only increase the fertility rating, and for you Jaune this." Said Angel holding the pills and drink to Blake and the jewel with nine fox tails to Jaune. "O.K. thank you." Says Blake taking the pills and the bottle of drink. "Why are you giving me a jewel with nine fox tails." Asks Jaune confused by what Angel gave him. "Well, the mystic fox jewel is supposed to turn any human into a kitsune Faunus." Says Angel taking out a notepad and pen and taking a seat in a chair that is behind her. "Right, so the usual of wash aura over the item, it dissipates and the traits appear; right." Asks Jaune looking the mystic fox jewel over skeptically. "Yup, the standard wash, dissipate and appear." Said, Angel, before Jaune washed the mystic fox jewel over with his aura.

The jewel dissipated, next the nine fox tails detached from one another and circled Jaune, then the tails created a tornado of orange fire, finally the flame tornado dissipated in where once Jaune stood. Now was a male kitsune Faunas with nine tails, fox ears, red hair, tan skin and a body just as toned as before. "Well, how do I look." Asks Jaune and both Blake and Angel are silent. "Jaune, drop your pants." Says Angel and Jaune complies as she takes out a cloth measuring tape. "let's see five point five inches long by one-inch girth. That is much better then what I was originally expecting… thank you, Jaune I will forward your usual payment to your account as is our agreement." Says Angel before she pulls out her scroll and starts taping on it. "Jaune is this permanent." Asks Blake concerned for Jaune. "Yes, but only if you don't eat any of Amelia's hummans." Says Jaune before he turned around and started to lead Blake to his bedroom.

When Jaune and Blake arrived at Jaunes bedroom Blake did not know what to expect when she entered Jaunes bedroom. Jaunes bedroom had a large five-person bed, a large desk, posters of knights protecting innocents from monsters and evil figures. "What do you think." Asks Jaune as he started to get undressed. "I don't know what to think about you or your family." Said Blake still looking over Jaunes bedroom with amazement. "That is a common reaction to those who see the true arc family and not those propaganda posters." Said Jaune and Blake was shocked at such a comment. "Wait, your family is used by Vale for propaganda purposes." Asks Blake surprised and shocked by this. "No, my family has a tradition of the first-born son becomes either a soldier or a huntsman. The women of the family can pursue whatever they want." Said Jaune further surprising Blake before she realized that she is now naked.

"How did you get me undressed without alerting me." Asks Blake surprised by being out stealthed. "I just used some simple levitation magic." Said Jaune before he leads Blake to his bed. "Jaune, magic doesn't exist." Said, Blake, as Jaune lead her to his bed. "That is just something that the kingdoms want everyone to think, but the truth is that everyone can use magic. Aura is raw unrefined magic and dust is magic given a tangible form." Says Jaune as he sits Blake down on his bed. "If that is so then could I learn to use magic." Asks Blake almost hypnotized by the nine tails Jaune now possesses. "Sure, you can. Now take these pills with this drink." Says Jaune as he holds up six pills and a bottle with an icon of a hatched egg on it. "Oh, right." Says Blake before she takes the six pills and drank the liquid in the bottle.

After taking the pills and drink Blake felt as if she became even more fertile and that she may just have a litter of six. "Ready to become a mother Blake." Asks Jaune in a soft caring voice into Blakes Faunus ears. "Yes, now shut up and breed me, you goof." Said, Blake, before Jaune started to rut Blake all-night long. Even as Blake sprayed Jaunes thighs he just kept going his own pleasure mounting slowly, but surely as his thrusts become more powerful and forceful. As Jaune started to hit the back of Blakes womb the pleasure for both continued to mount and mount until finally, Jaune came. Causing Blake to go from a moan to a scream as her belly bulged from the amount of seed Jaune was launching into her womb. When Jaune and Blake separated Jaune flipped beside Blake who in turn closed her legs and rolled over onto her back and both fell asleep.

After both Jaune and Blake fell asleep a pink glow in the shape of an unhatched egg appeared on Blakes' belly and a blue plus sign beside the egg on the right side both shapes vanished. Where both the egg and plus sign were replaced by a dark glow in the shape of the arc family crest over her womb. The glowing crest soon glowed red then faded to black. After the glowing crest turned black the glow faded till only the arc crest remained.

A/N: whats this magic is real, Blake now has the arc family crest over her womb and is our little Blake now pregnant with a litter of cat/kitsune hybrid faunus? we will just have to see in the next story arc.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

One week later…

"Hey, Jaune," Blake says rolling over to look her master in the eyes. "Yes, Blake." Saks Jaune rolling over to look Blake in her eyes. Blake props herself up on her left arm and with her right starts to rub her slightly swollen belly before saying, "I am very happy to be having your children." A lot has happened in the last week: Jaune became a kitsune Faunus, and revealed to Blake that magic is real, Blake became pregnant and officially registered as Jaunes breeding slave, Blake was told that a woman impregnated by an arc receives the arc family crest over their womb, she has just now started to learn magic and she used some things Angel brought in for Blake to test herself.

"Blake, come on let's head outside and continue your training." Said Jaune getting out of bed to get dressed. "Alright, I love you, but before we head to go train can you give me some breakfast." Asks Blake also getting out of bed. "Sure, come over here." Said Jaune and Blake crawled over doing so only in the privacy of Jaunes bedroom. Even as Blake moved on all fours her breasts still swayed at every move she made. Blake had changed much during her pregnancy: she no longer covered her Faunus ears now having lost her human ones, she grew a tail and two more rows of breasts, she dyed her heads hair white and went around the manor naked but kept the pet collar on even though she now had writing on her courtesy of Jaune. Blake crawled up to Jaune and started to suck his penis with great fervor.

As Blake eagerly and skillfully sucked Jaunes cock; Jaune also felt a need to come each time Blake bobbed her head up and down his cock. Finally, after three minutes Jaune came and Blake drank his semen easily now knowing that that balls of his could hold gallons of semen. Blake gasped after that she drank the last of Jaunes semen, "Thank you, master." Said Blake after gasping for air. "Your welcome my little kitty." Said Jaune knowing well that Blake knew he said that with love for her. Jaune got a pair of boxer shorts and jeans on then lead Blake out the door. Once outside Blake stood up as Jaune closed the door behind him. "Alright, lets head outside Blake and continue your magical training." Said Jaune as Blake followed him.

As they made their way to one of the estate's gardens they passed Angel's lab, Amelia's kitchen, and Amy's track, field and gym. After twenty minutes of walking, they made it to one of the estates many gardens. Jaune pulls out a booklet, "Now lets Blake see you have mastered: heal, shadow walk and null move. So, you can learn one more spell. Now let's see." Said Jaune as Blake found a seat and started to sunbath. After five minutes Jaune found a spell that Blake could learn, "Hey, Blake I found a spell you can learn." Said Jaune as he helped Blake get up. "What is the spell, Jaune," asked Blake now sitting upright. "It's called and the name says it all invisibility." Says Jaune before Blake perks up completely. "Then I could walk around beside you and no one would know that I was walking on all fours." Asks Blake hopeful to be walking on all fours beside her master. "Yes, Blake. You could walk on all fours beside me." Said Jaune starting the magic lesson.

"Alright, remember to use magic one must: focus on what they want and how it would happen, then will for what is to happen to happen and desire for it to occur." Says Jaune to Blake as she reads how to perform the spell from his booklet. "O.K. I give it a try." Says Blake closing her eyes when she opens then she sees w white outline of herself and can see through herself. "Well looks like you mastered invisibility on the first try. That's great, Blake. Now let's go get some real breakfast and see if Angel has cooked anything up in her lab." Said Jaune as he made his way with a still invisible Blake trailing right behind him.

Blake and Jaune entered the dining room to see each placement had a stack of three or four pancakes at each plate. "Well, looks like we will be the first ones to finish eating breakfast first." Said Jaune as he and his still invisible Blake made their way to a setting and started to eat. After eating Blake and Jaune made their way to Angel's lab. Upon entering Angel's lab, they saw that Angel was standing before them with a pill and a cup of what could only be assumed to be regular water. "Hey, Jaune. I take it you taught Blake invisibility." Asked Angel and Jaune nodded. "I see, Blake please show yourself, you do know that Beacon classes start back up in three weeks and beacon does not have a means to care for any children." Said Angel holding out to Blake the pill and glass of assumed regular water. "So, I made a birth blitz. Take this and your litter will be born in one week and don't worry we will care for your children till the start of the winter break." Said Angel with a calm and trustworthy smile.

Blake took the pill and glass and looked at Jaune. Jaune only shrugged and gestured for Blake to decide what to do. Blake took the pill with a gulp of water and she felt her belly start to grow. "Don't worry the children will be fine I made sure that the spells and boosters I used are safe for both mother and child and yes you can still have as much sex as you want." Said, Angel, before she turned around and left to go do more work in her lab.

"Well, that's good to know." Said, Blake, before she looked to Jaune who looked Blake in her eyes and nodded. Jaune and Blake made their way back to Jaunes Bedroom to have another week's worth of sex. With Jaune coming inside Blake and Blake spraying Jaunes thighs.

One week of none stop sex later…

Blake laid her back on the baseboard of Jaunes bed the covers soaked with embryonic fluids and clenched the covers tightly because today was the day of her children's birth. Angel was the acting doctor since the Arc family could afford to pay for the best education of all the nobles in Vale. Angel held her middle and index fingers on where Blakes cervix would be checking her contractions. "that makes ten from fifteen. Come on I need a soft felt blanket and a soft towel here." Called Angel as she checked over Blake during the time of her children's birth. "Here a soft towel and blanket." Said Amy giving Angel a towel and blanket. "You made it just in time the contractions are getting close. No, scratch that she's dilated and the first kit is coming." Said Angel pulling out a cloth. "Here bit down on this cloth and take three deep breaths." Said Angel placing the cloth in Blakes' mouth. Blake took three deep breaths and started to push. This repeated six more times, "…And that makes six. Now let's see what the genders of the kits." Said, angel, as Blake took several shallow breaths to calm down after six hours of painstaking slow childbirth.

Blake still panting past out from the exhaustion of her first time giving birth to any children. "Hey, is Blake alright." A voice asked from the door. "Yes, she just past out from all the exhaustion of giving birth to six kits and you can come in, Jaune." Said Angel cleaning of the children that were not attached to one of Blakes' breasts. "Thank you for helping Blake through her first childbirth, Angel." Said Jaune looking at Blake feeling proud that she survived her first childbirth. "You should feel Proud four sons and two daughters. That is the highest number of males the family has ever had usually its two or three males in the family." Says Angel happy that there will be more males in the family. "Ya, do you have anything for birth control. I don't need Blake getting pregnant at Beacon." Said Jaune wanting the best for Blake. "Yes, I do and I even have the antidote for it. Why you want to give it to Blake to keep her from getting pregnant at Beacon." Asks Angel eyeing Jaune still as a kitsune Faunus. "Yes." Said Jaune and Angel pulled out a bottle of pills that said, Sterilex. "Give her one pill a day and she shouldn't get pregnant unless she takes a breeder's bliss pill." Said Angel handing Jaune the pill bottle. "Thank you, Angel." Said Jaune before Angel left having cleaned and weighed each child.

Jaune walked over to Blake and his six kids all of whom were nursing on their mother's teats wanting her nutritious milk. Jaune smiled and went to cuddle up to Blake and fall asleep because tomorrow they had a lot of paperwork to do for their kids. After all, there were registration, education and getting Jaunes family in Vale as the registered Guardians. "Tomorrow is going to have a lot of paperwork to get done," Jaune said to no one before falling asleep himself.

A/N: this is the end of this story the next story will take place a little before the new school semester at Beacon. If you didn't like this story then fine don't like it, but if you did then post a review and yes I'm aware there are some grammar problems and I will go back and fix those. anyway, the next story is called remnants breeder. I will be adding maybe an OC or two. If you have an OC that should be added then PM me the details. anyway, hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
